How you dare?
by DA-chen
Summary: Ein besonderer Oneshot über den Abbruch der allseits verbotenen Beziehung von Cousin & Cousine. Aus Sicht von Bellatrix erzählt. Krated


**How you dare?**

**Titel:** How you dare?

**Autor: **DA-chen

**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Note: **Würde mich über Reviews für meinen kleinen bescheidenen Oneshot freuen! ;-)

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, alles der J.K. Rowling ihrs.

_Prolog _

_Wie konntest du mir das antun? Wie konntest du so kaltherzig sein?_

_Wie konntest du ... mich so enttäuschen?_

_Was auch immer es war, war nicht die Liebe, die du mir gegeben hast. _

_Was auch immer es war, war nicht die Freude, die aus deinem Herzen strahlte. _

_Was auch immer es war, es begann sicherlich in der Nacht, in der wir uns lieben lernten ..._

_Kapitel _

„Er hat es gewagt?", fragte ich mich ungläubig. Ich sah sein freches Blitzen in den Augen und sein keckes Zwinkern. Meine Mundwinkel wackelten. Die Entscheidung zwischen lautem Lachen und Losschreien fiel mir sichtlich schwer. Ich spürte die Wut, die sich auf leisen Sohlen angeschlichen hatte. Doch ich versuchte meine Contenance zu bewahren, straffte meine Schultern und warf mein Haar nach hinten. Er wird dieses Mal nicht gewinnen. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. „Er hat es gewagt.", murmelte ich beim Vorbeigehen, als wäre ich wirr und nicht ich selbst, die dies miterlebt hatte.

Als ich um die Ecke bog, warf ich noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf ihn zurück. Er hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verborgen und machte sich mit hängenden Schultern in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und atmete erleichtert auf. Ich strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und spürte, dass mir der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand.

Wenn ich mich jetzt selbst in einem Spiegel sehen könnte, würde ich meinen, mir wäre tierisch heiß. Oh mein Gott, er ist mein Cousin! Dieser Verräter! Sicher war dies ein besonderer Befehl seines Vaters, um ihn als letzten männlichen Erben wieder in die Familie aufzunehmen. Doch würde er das je eingehen?

Ich lockerte meinen Umhang, weil mir leichte Atemnot kam und ich fühlte, dass es mir alles zu viel wurde. „Oh, nicht schon wieder!", schimpfte ich. Ich neigte in letzterer Zeit zu Schwächeanfällen, die mich in meinem allgemeinen Handeln deutlich einschränkten. Bis jetzt war ich damit immer ziemlich gut allein klargekommen, aber was wäre, wenn ich es das nächste Mal nicht schaffen würde? „Komm', noch ein kleines bisschen.. mehr Luft.." Vor meinen Augen flimmerte es bedrohlich, als wollte mir mein Körper sagen, du hast Unrecht. Ich öffnete meinen Umhang mit zittrigen Händen und rutschte an der Wand weiter in den Gang hinein. So sollte mich hier sicher keiner sehen. _Bloß keine Schwäche zeigen!_ Nicht umsonst wurde mir das gelehrt. Wieder flackerte es intensiv und die Knie knickten mir weg.

Plötzlich tauchten vor mir Bilder meines Cousins auf. Er fuhr sich nervös durch sein schwarzes Haar und leckte nervös über seine geschwungenen Lippen. _Bellatrix Elladora Black, wie kannst du in einem solchen Moment nur..?_ Und ich sackte in mir zusammen.

Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen und sah mich um. Wie kam ich hier her? Ich lag in einem Schlafsaal, der eindeutig nicht einer der Schlafsäle von Slytherin war. Das Bett, in dem ich lag, war frischbezogen worden. Ich setzte mich langsam auf, da mein Kopf seltsamerweise schmerzte. In den anderen Betten lag niemand und die Vorhänge waren penibel zugezogen worden. Auf den Nachtschränken konnte man hier und da Kosmetikartikel und Zeitschriften für „junge, modebewusste Hexen" erkennen. Ich war also eindeutig in einem Mädchenschlafsaal. Ich tastete nach einem Lichtschalter, knipste das Licht an und suchte nach meinen Sachen. Auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett entdeckte ich meinen Umhang und meine Restkleidung akkurat zusammengelegt. Mein Zauberstab fehlte. _Hier war einer ziemlich vorsichtig._ Ich stand schwerfällig auf, zog mich an und ging ans Fenster. Anhand der Lage und Höhe des Schlafsaals konnte man gewiss ungefähr bestimmen, in welchem Haus man sich befand.

Ich sah nach draußen, die Sonne war gerade untergegangen und die orangerötlich gefärbten Wolken umspielten die Türme von Hogwarts. Leichte Nebelschwaden stiegen aus dem Verbotenen Wald und zogen auf das Schloss zu. Der See lag ganz ruhig da, es schien, als schlafe die Außenwelt und nur in diesem Moment spielte sich das ganze Leben in mir ab.

Meine körperliche Schwäche färbte auf meine Psyche ab. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu der seltsamen Begegnung mit Sirius zurück. Ich machte mir weder Gedanken über meinen Finder noch wo ich mich gerade befand. Das einzige was ich vor mir sah war, wie er dastand, langsam nach meinem Gesicht griff und.. Ich berührte meine Lippen, um die Leichtigkeit und diese gleichzeitige Intensität nachempfinden zu können, die seine Lippen auf mich ausgeübt hatten. Ich spürte, dass mir das Adrenalin in den Körper schoss. Mein Puls erhöhte sich, meine Hände bekamen einen nassen Film und meine Knie wurden wieder weich. Ich griff nach dem kalten Fenstersims vor mir, um mich in die Realität zurückzuholen. Reflexartig riss ich das Fenster auf und die kalte Abendluft umströmte mich befreiend. Mein Körper wie meine Gefühle kühlten sich wieder ab und ich öffnete meine Augen. Der Vollmond strahlte mich an, sogleich fröstelte es mich wieder und ich schloss das Fenster schnell.

Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie jemand das Zimmer betreten hatte. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter mir. Ich erkannte diese Stimme aus tausend anderen. Diese Tiefe und Männlichkeit in seinem Alter waren verblüffend. Doch ich rief mich wieder zurück und setzte meinen desinteressiertesten Gesichtsausdruck auf, für den ich im Moment fähig war.

Sirius stand in der Mitte des Raumes, er trug einen Pullover und eine Jogginghose. Er sah kühl und unnahbar zu mir herüber. Doch je länger wir uns stumm in die Augen sahen, desto weicher wurde nicht nur sein Blick. Er spielte nun an den Bändern seiner Hose und druckste herum. „Bella.. du bist umgekippt und.." Doch ich unterbrach ihn einfach. „Sirius, was machst du hier, beziehungsweise was tue _ich_ hier?" Er sah mich kurz an und lächelte. Ich wusste, dass mir das gefiel, doch er durfte das nie erfahren. „Meine Freunde hatten dich gefunden und in unseren Turm gebracht." Sirius hatte sicher erwartet, ich würde ausflippen. Doch eigentlich war es mir ganz recht, dass mich kein Slytherin gefunden hatte. Dies würde sich sehr schnell rumsprechen und schließlich hatte ich nicht vor, als schwächlichste Black in die Geschichte einzugehen. Ich nickte nur und drehte mich zum Fenster zurück. Sirius sah auf den Boden, wieder zur mir hoch und zurück auf seine Füße.

„Sag, was du auf dem Herzen hast, solange du noch kannst, Sirius.", bemerkte ich beiläufig und überraschte mich selbst über meine gefasste Stimme. Er sah zu mir, holte tief Luft und ging einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich beobachtete das Ganze im Fenster und lächelte in mich hinein. Nicht nur ich wusste nicht, mit meinen Gefühlen und Gedanken umzugehen.

„Ich habe vorhin falsch reagiert. Es tut mir leid." Er fuhr sich wieder durch sein Haar und besah sich stumm meinen Rücken. Er wartete kurz, ob ich antworten würde, nickte bedrückt und ging auf die Tür zu. „Warte!", rief ich. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. _Ich konnte ihn doch nicht so einfach ziehen lassen, oder doch?_ Ich war ihm dies weder schuldig noch hatte er es irgendwie verdient. Doch nicht nur unser Blut verband uns.

Ich ordnete meine Gedanken und bewegte mich auf ihn zu. Als ich so nah bei ihm stand, inhalierte ich seinen Duft als wäre es das letzte Mal, das wir uns so nah kommen würden.

„Was du getan hast, ist nicht zu entschuldigen, Sirius.", soweit für das Protokoll, doch danach blendete ich alles aus, was ich jemals gelernt hatte, was auch nur im Entferntesten mit der Philosophie meiner Familie zu tun hatte. „Doch das heißt nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen hat.", gab ich kleinlaut zu. Er lachte leise auf und drehte sich zu mir um. Er sah mich unsicher an, doch ich legte meine Hände in seinen Nacken. Er versteifte sich kurz und entspannte sich wieder. Nun war ich es, die Unfug trieb, doch ich genoss jede Sekunde meiner Sünde.

Wir küssten uns, als hätten unsere Lippen die Streitereien der vorigen Jahre einzig als eine Art Aufwärmung gesehen. Die Berührungen waren heißer als das Feuer und prickelnder als die Leidenschaft unserer vergangenen Beziehungen. Wir sahen uns an und wir gestanden uns mit einem Blick ein, dass wir dies beide genauso stark begehrten und verlangten.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten wir nackt umschlungen auf einem der Betten auf. Wir sahen uns lange stumm an und küssten uns. Als wir angezogen waren, umarmte mich Sirius noch lange. Er ließ mich los und ich sah die kleine Träne, die ihm über seine Wange rollte.

Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich bekam schlimme Bauchschmerzen. _Hatte er nur mit mir gespielt? Hatte er doch einen Auftrag von seinem Vater ausgeführt? War ich für ihn nichts weiter als ein Spielzeug und jetzt bereute er es zutiefst? _Ich suchte nach Worten, doch mein Inneres schien die Wahrheit zu wissen.

Wir waren zwei Blacks, der eine verstoßen und die andere geliebt. Dies war eine fatale Mischung und meine Gefühle gehörten verboten. _Ich war nicht bei Sinn, als wir dies taten. _Ich redete mir Naivität und Dummheit ein, doch eigentlich wusste ich, dass Sirius meine große Liebe war.

„Wir werden uns nie wiedersehen… geliebter Cousin!", es waren harte Worte, wie in Stein gemeißelt. Er nickte stumm, wissend. Ich nahm meinen Umhang und verließ den Schlafsaal. Ich scherte mich nicht um die fragenden und gar ängstlichen Blicke der Gryffindors. Ich rannte die Korridore hinunter, so schnell mich meine Füße tragen konnten.

Die folgenden Jahre waren die härtesten in meinem jungen Leben. Ich versuchte ihn, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren. Im Unterricht und auch zuhause. Er wirkte auch nur noch wie die Lichtgestalt seiner selbst. Ich hörte, wie er gesagt haben soll, dass er nie wieder lieben könnte. Er hatte damit sämtliche Mädchenherzen in Hogwarts gebrochen, restlos _alle_.

**Ende**


End file.
